


In This Club

by makeitbang



Category: Crescent City Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeitbang/pseuds/makeitbang
Summary: “If you get handsy, we’re leaving.”She pouted as she toyed with the top button of his shirt, “Come on Athalar, live a little.”Hunt raised a brow, “Then let’s dance.”She shook her head, “I’m tired of dancing.”
Relationships: Bryce Quinlan / Hunt Athalar
Kudos: 74





	In This Club

Hunt wondered how he found himself sitting in a booth in a nightclub with three beautiful but very _gone_ ladies. When they’d excused themselves to go to the bathroom, he’d thought nothing of it, but when they came back completely obliterated, he knew something was up. Bryce wouldn’t meet his eyes, but it was enough for him to notice. The dilated pupils, the flush in her face, the uncertainty in her movements, all dead giveaways. He’d said nothing. Hunt was not one to judge, even if he wasn’t particularly enthusiastic about his girl doing light seeker. Hunt knew he needed to be careful with his approach or she’d just shrug him off and call him an alpha hole. 

“Hunt, do you dance?” June asked, pulling him from his thoughts.   
“ It’s been a few years.”   
Fury cocked a brow, “How many?”   
Hunt shrugged.   
“Hunt, you don’t _dance_ ?” Bryce’s outrage was written all over her face.   
“I didn’t say — ”   
Already pulling on his arm, Bryce interrupted him, “We need to fix this.” 

Fury and Juniper giggled behind him as Bryce led the way towards the dance floor. Hunt felt like he was submerging himself underwater once he slipped into the throng of people. Bryce managed to squeeze them in to a pocket of space big enough for them to move around in. 

When she turned to face him, her face lit up. A small smile spread on her lips as she swayed her hips to the music. Hunt swayed awkwardly, trying not to show just how much he _didn’t_ know what the fuck to do with his body. He saw more than heard Bryce laugh, but she grabbed his hand and placed them on her hips. She looked up at him from under her darkened lashes as she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

Hunt was more than happy to let her lead, and what started as a pretty awkward (at least on his part) embrace turned into a grinding session. He breasts were pressed up against his chest and she’d been pretty much riding his leg. Her cherry bomb colored lips were right _there_ and that fucking look she was giving him. Bryce bit her lip and cocked her head toward the booth upstairs. 

Fine, he was more than glad for this thing to be over. Besides, Hunt couldn’t wait to get her home and fuck her senseless and she was definitely giving him _fuck me_ eyes. It didn’t take much to get Bryce going, he’d learned that _very_ quickly. He would be doing something as mundane as cooking eggs, and there she’d be, on her knees ready to put his cock in her mouth. 

Once they reached their booth Hunt began to collect their things, but Bryce stopped him.   
“We’re not leaving yet,” She said, sliding into the booth. Her dark polish nails drummed on the table as she looked up at him.   
Hunt cocked a brow, “I was pretty sure you were ready to go.”   
Bryce grinned up at him, “What gave you that impression?”   
“Hmm,” Was all he said as he slid in next to her. The redhead was clearly toying with him. 

He resumed sipping on the whiskey he’d ordered earlier. The ice had long since melted and he was left with a watered-down drink. In his peripheral, he could clearly see Bryce looking at him, her scent was all musk and sex. There was no fucking way he way he was going to take her in a grimy bathroom, but he had to let her finish her game if he was going to get them home. 

Hunt couldn’t help but laugh when after a few minutes of not getting any attention, Bryce sat on the table directly in front of him.   
“Give me a kiss Athalar ,” She said, bringing her lips only inches from his.   
From this close he could see the mischief gleaming in her eyes, her pupils still dilated from the drugs. He wondered what was runni ng through that head of hers. He also wondered how he was going to tell her that this lightseeker shit was _not_ going to become a norm. 

Tired of waiting, Bryce closed the distance between them. She kissed him as if she were trying to devour him. Her lips and tongue were chaos, but Hunt was eager to keep up. Every part of being with Bryce was as exhilarating as it was frustrating. She would be the death of him. He was sure of it. Once her hands began to wonder, he knew it was time to go.   
“If you get handsy, we’re leaving.”   
She pouted as she toyed with the top button of his shirt, “Come on Athalar, live a little.”   
Hunt raised a brow, “Then let’s dance.”   
She shook her head, “I’m tired of dancing.”   
“Then let’s go home sweetheart,” Hunt brushed a strand of hair away from her face and hoped the tenderness in his voice was enough to dowse the fire. 

It wasn't. Bryce shook her head and spread her legs. The red lacy fabric that was beneath was barely covering anything at all. When he tried to meet her eyes, hers were locked on his crotch. Fuck.   
“I don’t want to go home.”   
“Bryce, you’re high as a fucking kite.”   
With a sexy little smirk, the temptress shifted on the table so that she was on all fours. The little black dress she wore rode up, her full ass practically in his face.   
“You really want to go home when you can have me right here?” she plunged a finger into herself, her panties already damp. 

Her juicy ass beckoned to him as she writhed under her own ministrations. The last of Hunt’s restraint dissolved when she let out a satisfied whimper. He glanced around to ensure they were still the only ones on this level. After confirming they were, he caressed the exposed skin before him. He kissed and suckled on those luscious cheeks. He loved her ass, and he loved to show her how much. 

Hunt pulled the flimsy thong aside, and swatted Bryce’s hand away. Her pussy was slick, and beckoning for him.   
“Look at you, all on display. You look delicious,” with that, his greedy lips latched onto her sex. The taste of her was sweet and exquisite. He sucked on her clit just enough to hear her cry out. He proceeded to lick all her delicate parts, every single inch, all the way up to the pretty pink hole that she’d yet to let him explore. With a final lick, he gave her ass a firm slap which earned him an excited moan from Bryce. 

They locked eyes as he positioned himself at her entrance. She worried her lip and even gave him a little wiggle of impatience as he took his time.   
Hunt let out a chuckle, “You don’t like being teased? That’s too bad.”   
“Athie, you’re only punishing yourself,” Bryce said haughtily, using her hands to spread her ass apart and give him a full view of what he was missing. 

With a growl, Hunt plunged into her. Bryce let out a small gasp at the same time he groaned. They fit so perfectly. Already her walls clenched around him, beckoning him to give her everything. And he would. 

Hunt pushed her upper body flat onto the table, so that the arch in her back would let him plunge into her deeply. Looking down at her ass, bouncing with every pump he couldn’t help but think that this woman was perfect. Every fucking curve of Bryce’s body was made to make him mad. Every moan and cry that loosed from her lips was like a prayer to his ears. 

He was almost there, and he knew she was too with the way her walls closed in on him. He rubbed the tight little hole in front of him, and he took the moan she elicited as an invitation.   
“ Mmm , good girl,” Hunt said as his thumb inched its way inside her asshole.   
And the sight of her, disheveled and full of him in two places....gods. She let out a final cry as her body convulsed in pleasure, and only then did he allow himself to get lost in sensation. 

The next thing he knew, Bryce was buckling his pants with a satisfied grin.   
“Good job,” she said with a wink.   
Hunt shook his head, “You’re a little devil. That’s where the red hair comes from.”   
Bryce stuck her tongue out at him, and he grinned back.   
“I’m going to go to the bathroom,” Bryce said, hopping off the table. Before she could strut away, Hunt grabbed her arm.   
“No more lightseeker , Bryce.”   
Bryce rolled her eyes, “I was going to clean up. I do have a load inside me, you know. Some maniac thought it’d be a good idea to fuck me on a table in the club.”   
Hunt scoffed, “I asked if you wanted to go home.”   
With another wink, Bryce sashayed into the darkness. 


End file.
